Awaken The Legends: Titan's Rebirth: Chapter Two
Awaken The Legends: Titan's Rebirth Chapter Two Mount Tamalpais/Reforming Othrys, California Coeus allowed his Golden armour the generous and annoying attribute of clicking every time he took a step but then again... the armour was his Symbol of Power: the Golden Armour of Gemini, if one was going to rule the Universe through the power of Constellations and Magic then one had to respect the object that allowed you to survive the ultimate spell that was represented by the Gemini Constellation: Galactic Explosion, a spell that Coeus was the only user of and could even mortally wound a star. "Took your time." muttered Theia, glaring off towards the Horizon. "Phoebe just came along with a lovely maple tree for the garden..." "I suppose that that is my cue." scowled Coeus, making his way towards the maple tree and Phoebe. Meeting Room, Othrys' Fortress, California Coeus muttered darkly as he looked at magical map that zoomed in and out of regions at a motion of the Titan Lord's hand, Hyperion pointed at something and Atlas made snarky comments about the ideas that Coeus and Hyperion had planned out, although the two older sibling Titans ignored the younger as they continued to mutter among themselves but paused when they saw Phoebe in the doorway. "Coeus, my love..." started Phoebe, before collapsing forward, Coeus as always intercepted her. "The vision, again." "My darling, to have a visions about this, this rumour we've been hearing for eight years that circled since the mythical age is... cruel. I have spent eight years, discreetly searching the world, there is no other Titan signature out there other than those we already know." argued Coeus helplessly. "The vision was more distinct this time, it was the image of a... Labyrinth, and it... oh don't give me that look! I know the Labyrinth was destroyed with Daedalus." growled Phoebe, as Coeus helped her into a nearby chair. "There was a room in the Labyrinth, it anchors a part of it still, near the heart of the Labyrinth should you find an entrance that close." "If what you said is true, then the reason I overlooked this suppressed signature would make sense if the Labyrinth also shielded it, I will set out at once..." announced Coeus, pleasantly. "You take Atlas with you, that is the last thing I confirm about the Vision, Atlas will be needed for the great trial you will face in that room." interjected Phoebe, making a dismissive motion with her right hand. "I don't think waking someone from their sleep will please them in the least..." "Very well, Hyperion will remain here to reinforce our defences and continue to recruit monsters." announced Atlas, crossing over to the entrance of the room. "You can count on me to keep everything... in order." muttered Hyperion as he bowed over the map table. "Don't worry brother, I will gather us an army greater than the one we had eight years ago." Collapsing Labyrinth, central area Coeus scowled darkly as he obliterated another of the Labyrinth's traps and cursed as he almost brought the corridor down on their heads, the Labyrinth may still be anchored in placed however it was in definite disrepair as the death of Daedalus had destabilized it, Atlas stood at his side and glared at the door before them which seemed to be Ancient Greek in mechanism. "So this is it?" asked Atlas, answered only by Coeus' nod, although suppressed by the Labyrinth and whatever seals this new Titan was under was obviously still affecting Coeus. "Well, lets get this over with..." Atlas opened the ancient door. Category:Awaken The Legends Category:Titan Category:Rebirth Category:Blaid Category:Chapter Page